Jonah Saijo
Jonah Saijo (Kanji:''西條ヨナ'' . Romaji: Saijō Yona) is the protagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Spartan Manifest. She is the 7th Jojo of the mainstream timeline and the second female one, after Jolyne Kujo. Jonah's family, distantly related to the Joestar Family, are natural born ship captains, later on gaining access to Hamon 5 years after the events of Phantom Blood. Jonah is the first Saijo to gain a Stand, alongside her standard Hamon, the latter being taught to her by her father in order to assist in navigation. In battle, Jonah wields the defensive Kaleidoscope to both protect her crew, herself, and the barbecue she's saving for dinner. Appearance As far as Jojo standards go, Jonah seems pretty out of place. Aside from the fact she's not overly ripped, she's drawn in a rather simplistic design compared to other characters, and the dead fish eyes so almost no emotion. She could be considered the most uninteresting Jojo. Jonah is flat chested and looks more like a young boy than anything else. You'd be surprised to hear that she's the captain of a ship, let alone one whose entire crew has stands. Personality Jonah, for someone who came from a line of ship captains, doesn't exactly have the regular commanding demeanor for one. She's usually laid back and willing to let her crew take a break once in a while, though she won't hesitate to kick someone in the nuts if they're slacking. Battle is not much of an issue for Jonah, as her defensive style often wastes an oppponent's energy before she finishes them off with a spear to the brain. She doesn't like to move around much, and it applies to her Stand. Jonah is pansexual and is prone to making inappropriate comments or slapping someone's rear, though these are harmless. If one were to reciprocate her "Flirts", she'd become pretty uncomfortable. Abilities and Powers Stand Kaleidoscope (万華鏡, Mangekyou), dubbed Crystal Scope by the normies, is the Close Range, Semi-Sentient, Artificial Humanoid Stand of Jonah Saijo, the main protagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Spartan Manifest. It appears as a crystalline-being lacking elbows, a waist, and a proper head. Powers and Abilities * Kaleidoscope Shield (万華鏡シールド, Mangekyō shīrudo): '''By either crossing it's spear-like arms or scraping them together, Kaleidoscope can create a large shield. This shield has a visual effect akin to, well, a Kaleidoscope, and can either be made flat, concave or convex. ** '''Attack Redirection: '''Attacking the shield will deal no damage to the Stand or it's user, and instead send the attack in a random direction. This is especially useful against projectile attacks or heavy barrages, as it can redirect them either away from it, or back at the target. ** '''Cloaking: '''The Kaleidoscope Shield is virtually invisible if curved convexly around the user either in the air or when against a background of consistent color. The cloaking isn't flawless, sure, but it's effective if knocked up into the air. * '''Energy Attack Immunity: '''Due to the structure of Kaleidoscope, Energy attacks barely phase it. * '''Extreme Blood Loss: '''Kaleidoscope does not have the power to create blunt force trauma, as it's arms end in spears. However, it's stabbing ability also makes it deadlier against armor while also causing massive bleeding damage. Weakness * '''Range: '''Kaleidoscope's maximum range is 1-2 meters away from it's user. It makes up for it with it's long reaching arms. Hamon While not used offensively, Jonah often makes use of Hamon to assist in the healing of her crew after a fight with boat raiders, a storm, or after a stand battle. She is capable of infusing Hamon into her Stand to provide slightly more damage to opponents, or faster healing. She has also made use of Hamon to assist in detection of Metis's Sea Monsters, sending a small shockwave into the water to stun them and cause it to bounce back to her, as a sort of echolocation. Others * '''Medical Training * Decent Hand To Hand * Leadership * Ship Navigation * Cooking Weaknesses * Needs to breath in order to use Hamon * Stand has limited range | Trivia * Jonah's photo is Kobayashi from Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. * Jonah's deliberate simplicity makes her sort of off putting as a jojo.